


Quit or Retry

by Caligraphunky



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Androids, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caligraphunky/pseuds/Caligraphunky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Android!Chuck AU: Mike tries his hand at computer repair...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit or Retry

“ _Error: File has been corrupted and cannot be restored. Quit or Retry?_ ”

Mike tapped his fingers on his knee, the “tip tip tip” beating out the same time as his rapid heartbeat. He’d done everything he knew to do on the computer which wasn’t all that much and now he was stuck, sitting on his knees, staring at the frozen computer, and waiting for Jacob and Dutch to arrive.

What he really wished, however, was that Chuck was here. If Chuck were here, he could do more then hit “Retry” and hope something different happened this time.

Chuck’s skill in computers, it turned out, went a lot deeper than him being a super genius -though he was, no question- as Mike found out after the car crash that took Chuck’s arm off, exposing the wires that stood for his nerves and steel that made up his joints.

“ _Loading…Loading…Loading…_ ”

There was no hiding it after that, though Chuck tried his hardest. He’d put up with stupid questions from Texas (“So when you hack stuff you’re talking to the computer? Do you apologize first?”), some attempts at mods from Dutch (“I think there’s enough space in your back for a parachute, if you were interested…”), and some awkward comments from Julie (“Do you think you could reprogram the display on 9-Lives? I mean, if you have time? I don’t think you’ve got it backed up in your memory banks and could just upload it…But…you know, if you get a chance! Haha…”) But for the most part, things hadn’t changed.

" _Personality file found. Reuploading: Chuck._ "

Mike had made sure of it. Chuck was still their friend, still human as anyone else, and Mike hadn’t treated him any differently than he always had. Eventually, neither did anyone else.

In some ways he was regretting that now, sitting on his knees in front of Chuck who mirrored his position. Chuck, in contrast to his normal slumping shoulders, was ramrod stiff, staring straight ahead, expression completely blank. His voice and face were neutral. Calm. Not reacting at all to the totaled frame of Mutt and the blood on Mike’s face and hands as he reached up to the holographic keyboard emanating from Chuck’s chest.

“ _Error:_ ” said Chuck, " _File has been corrupted and cannot be restored. Quit or Retry?_ "


End file.
